They've Got a Secret
Aeryn is trying to remove a Peacekeeper communications enhancer, and the rest of the crew are helping with the sweep, attempting to flush out any leftover Peacekeeper systems, since the DRDs are all helping with routine maintenance. D'Argo enters a tunnel and finds some sort of device, and he tries to ask Pilot what to do but his comm. link is garbled. He pulls a wire and suffers a shock, and falls down a chute. He finds another device down there, and tells the others, but he kicks it off when he realises the comm. is still garbled. Some fluid bursts out causing Moya to lose stability and shake, whilst D'Argo falls further down the chute. Pilot manages to locate him, but not on the ship, rather floating in space! Aeryn collects him, but he's frozen from being out there half an arn. Luxans can survive in space for a quarter of an arn unless they are revived soon after. Moya again shakes as D'Argo awakes, calling Zhaan by the name Lo'Laan. He doesn't remember what happened and falls back unconscious. Pilot says he is receiving odd readings from Moya's system, and Zhaan finds a piece of debris in D'Argo's body. Aeryn and Crichton go to D'Argo's last known location before the accident, when Pilot tells them the DRDs aren't responding, and he himself is clearly in pain. Crichton notices that the air smells stale, and behind him the DRDs are fixing up the whole that D'Argo fell through. Pilot isn't reading any DRDs in the area, but one turns around and shoots some sort of glue at Aeryn, sticking a hand and foot to the floor. Zhaan says the scan system is less efficient than usual, but Pilot doesn't respond. Crichton has some debris in his had, and Zhaan analyses it. Crichton notices that the two pieces of debris are genetically identical and uniform in size, which if they're debris they most certainly shouldn't be. Crichton starts to loosen Aeryn's hand and foot with a substance that Zhaan made, and she manages to get them off. They think Moya has a bio-mechanoid virus implanted by the Peacekeepers, and triggered by D'Argo. Crichton says it could be in the air generators, so they could be breathing it. Zhaan helps D'Argo back to his room, and he confesses how much he loves her, and sees them together in the future, still calling her Lo'Laan. Zhaan asks who Lo'Laan is, which upsets him. Crichton wonders how Moya's immune system will respond to the virus, and Aeryn tells him it'll start fighting back. She eats something, but it's spoiled; the refrigeration unit is not working. Crichton calls Pilot, who says it's not a malfunction; he's seeing signs of intentional sabotage... Aeryn goes up to his chamber, telling Crichton and Zhaan that his vitals are extremely low. Every system is out of control, and Moya's showing many chemical surges. She seems to understand many of Pilot's systems (since she was injected with his DNA), and gets them under control. Environmentals are still not functioning, and the air will soon run out. Rygel tries to take some of D'Argo's possessions, when he wakes up calling him Jothee, and picks him up, hugging him. He thinks he's upset because the others are treating him like an outsider. Rygel says he's upset because he's gone mad. D'Argo says that when Jothee's mother's family first saw him, they despised him. He says he loves his son, and always will. Zhaan is finding the air is getting staler. Aeryn finds out that Pilot's blood has been nutrient starved. Zhaan says it's no virus – her test confirms that the particles are no distinct organism, they're a part of Moya, but can't be fragments since they're all uniform in size. Crichton says what D'Argo saw before the accident must be the answer. They call Rygel, who says D'Argo thinks he's his son, Jothee, and he's out looking for Lo'Laan. Crichton hoes to him and D'Argo says he feels unsteady. He turns and calls Crichton Macton. Crichton asks who Lo'Laan is, and D'Argo says he may despise him for marrying his sister but he shouldn't mock her. D'Argo recognises Crichton as himself, saying he was in a shaft and saw a Peacekeeper shield. He quickly turns again, attacking Crichton as Macton. He asks how Macton dares dishonour his own sister even though she's dead, and breaks down in tears. Crichton goes to find the shaft, when all the lights in the section go out. He finds the DRDs blocking the passage, so Aeryn tells him of another way through. He again is cornered by the DRDs, who attack him! He yells at Aeryn to shut down the DRDs, so she does. Zhaan, Crichton and Aeryn discuss what to do. Zhaan asks if the DRDs are affected by what they called the virus, but they realise they're totally mechanical – they only do what someone tells them. Aeryn says Pilot is unconscious, and they realise that Moya must be causing all these failures, stopping Pilot's nutrients so he couldn't help them. They set up readouts on the floor since they can't let Moya know what they're doing. D'Argo brings Rygel to command, where Zhaan confronts him, but he still calls her Lo'Laan. He says he loves her more all the time, and asks how she could give up everything to be with them. Zhaan asks D'Argo for help since their ship is hurt, but D'Argo says that he destroyed their ship so they could not trace them here. Crichton tells D'Argo to keep his hands of his sister, and says he rejects D'Argo, and their marriage. He says that D'Argo cowers form her memory and is not worthy of her. D'Argo says Lo'Laan's memory burns in his soul. He says she is dead, but he doesn't want to remember. He attacks Crichton saying he killed her to keep her from him. He says he never had the chance to tell Jothee why his mother and him left their world; he had to send Jothee away because he was charged with Lo'Laan's murder. He got Jothee away before he was arrested, praying Macton and the others like him would never find him. He says he cannot be sure he's safe until he sees him again. When Macton arrested him he saw Lo'Laan's dried blood on his hands. Crichton remembers that D'Argo was arrested by a Peacekeeper, and D'Argo says it was quite a coo for him. Zhaan realises that if Macton was a Peacekeeper then Lo'Laan was... and D'Argo gets out a hologram of Lo'Laan and Jothee, revealing that Lo'Laan was a Sebacean. D'Argo's memory has now returned. Aeryn is trying to shut down Moya's higher functions. Crichton is on his way to the source of the explosion, but Aeryn reveals that she can't access the higher functions, she can only sever them, which they all agree to do. D'Argo finds he hole, sealed by the DRDs, and kicks it open. Crichton goes down the tunnel and finds another opening, whilst Aeryn begins severing the higher functions. Crichton finds something, and asks Zhaan about Leviathan physiology, because he thinks Moya is pregnant! The particles were a catalyst for the pregnancy, so Moya was actually protecting herself. Aeryn says she's almost done, and they all scream at her to stop. She puts the sae down, and Crichton wishes he could tell Moya that what she's doing for her baby is killing Pilot, and them. He realises that the DRDs are off, and the baby needs them, so he gets Aeryn to turn them back on. They go to attack him again, and Crichton speaks to one, putting his weapon down in its sight and says that they'd never hurt her or her baby – they're happy about her child, but he asks if they have to die for the baby to survive. The DRDs back off, and atmosphere returns. Crichton asks Pilot how Moya could do this without him knowing. He says he is here to serve her – she can do anything she wants for her, and now her offspring's, survival. Moya needed resources to nourish the foetus after inception. It is now alive and well. He says he has no special knowledge of the Leviathan gestation cycle, so frankly he doesn't know what to expect. Aeryn goes to see D'Argo, who thanks her for saving his life when he was floating in space. She says he's welcome, and that she didn't know Macton Tar. She then asks to see Lo'Laan. He shows her, and she says she's quite beautiful. He asks if it surprises her that someone like that could love him. She says it's engrained in Peacekeepers from birth to keep the bloodlines pure, so such unions are evil. He asks if she thinks his son is evil, and she says no, because in his eyes she sees D'Argo. She says that no matter what happens she'll never tell anyone about his son. Sources *Dani Moure - Farscape World Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 1Category:Season 1 Episodes